Luigi's First Tooth
by Magicaltypinghands
Summary: At age 5 Luigi finally has his first loose tooth! But how long will it take for it to come out? Does he have the patients to wait? Or will he let his brother pull it out?


**A quick fan fic! My goal is to only make this a 3 chapter story...yeah...well hope ya like! OH YEAH! an dont forget to review! pwease! **

**of course i dont own the characters of nintendo!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom, birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and little kids were playing around in the park. "Hey Toad catch!" yelled a young Mario. Him and toad were playing a peaceful game of frisbee, while Luigi, Mario's younger brother, was sitting alone under a tree watching. "Hey Luigi! You sure you dont wanna play!?" Mario yelled to his brother. Luigi simply shook his head. Mario sighed and returned to playing with Toad.

After a while the two became weary of constantly throwing it to one another. Mario then glanced at Luigi, he was picking forget-me-not flowers hoping that Daisy liked him. "Hey Mario throw it back!" yelled Toad from a distance. A sly grin grew across Mario's face, "Hey Weegee! HEADS UP!!" With all his might Mario threw the frisbee at his unsuspecting brother. **WHAM!** The frisbee smacked Luigi right in the face, he was knocked out cold. "Oh snap!" Mario yelled running to his brothers aid. Toad quickly realized the situation and ran to Luigi. "Luigi! Get up!" Mario yelled shaking his unconscious brother."What happened?!" Toad yelled finally making it to the brothers. "I..I hit him with the frisbee!" Mario said in a scared tone "B...but it was an accident! I swear!" Toad looked down at Luigi and noticed his eyes were slightly opening,"Hey buddy you ok?" Luigi placed his hand on his sore right cheek,"N..no." "Luigi! I'm sooooo sorry!!"Mario yelled. At this time Luigi was finally able to pick himself up, a small amount of blood ran down from his bottom lip to his jaw. "Jeez Mario how hard did ya throw it!?" Toad yelled. Mario quickly pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wiped the blood away,"Hey...how about i get you some ice cream?" Mario said in a soft yet guilty voice. All Luigi could do was nod, his mouth was in excruciating pain.

The three then left the park and headed to "Toadies Ice Cream Parlor" to grab a quick ice cream sandwich. Mario stood in line while Toad and Luigi found a table.Toad constantly kept looking at Luigi rub his cheek,"You okay?" Toad asked again but in a more concerned voice.Luigi shook his head yet again. After a couple more minutes Mario finally arrived with three vanilla ice cream sanwiches in his hands, "Eat up!" he said in a bright tone handing the ice cream to the boys. Luigi smiled and quickly ripped open the ice cream wrapper. He licked a little of the vanilla filling and took a big bite into the sandwich.But as he began to chew he felt a slight twinge (of pain) run across the right side of his mouth. "AH! AH! My mouf! My mouf!" he sqealed. Luigi quickly picked up a couple of napkins and spat out the large piece of mushy ice cream. "EEW MAN!" Toad yelled. "Whats wrong with your mouth?" Mario asked biting his sandwich. "I...it hurts!" luigi said struggling to speak. "Let me see." Mario ordered.Luigi opened his mouth as wide as he could. Mario and Toad inspected every corner but didnt find anything out of the order. "You probably just ate it too fast." Mario smiled sitting back in his chair. Luigi sighed, "I guess your right." "Too bad you had to waste your first bite." Toad said picking his sandwich up. Luigi nodded in agreement and picked his sandwich back up as well. He once again took another big bite into the ice cream, but this time the pain was even worse, he snatched twice as many napkins out of the bin and spat out the ice cream yet again. By this time Toad lost his appetite. "Whats your problem!?" Mario snapped. Luigi couldn't speak, he simply kept pointing at his mouth. "I...its my toof." Luigi managed to say. Mario picked up a plastic spoon, "Open your mouth." he said in an exasperated tone. Luigi opened his mouth as wide as he could,Mario then began tapping every tooth lightly. He suddendly tapped Luigi's right canine tooth. "**YEEOW**!!" he screamed. Mario tapped the tooth again. "QUIT IT!" Luigi yelled. "Well the problem is that tooth of yours weegee." Mario said putting the spoon on the table. Luigi tapped the tender tooth with his tounge, he slowly slid his tounge forward and back, the tooth followed the same rhythm. "You gotta loose tooth!" Toad said laughing. Luigi stared at Toad in amazment. "He's right little bro,all you gotta do is wait for it to come out and the tooth fairy will send you money!" Mario said smiling. "Really?!" Luigi sqealed in delight. "How long will it take?" "Probably a couple of weeks." Mario said biting his ice cream sandwich. "WHAT!? I...I CANT STARVE MYSELF FOR WEEKS!" Luigi yelled. "C..can't we get it out quicker?" "Well, there are a couple of ways." Mario said. "Come on Toad lets help Luigi out!" With that said the three quickly left the parlor and headed for Mario and Luigi's house.

**Well thats chapter 1!! YAY! lol...Chapter 2 will most likely be way longer than this. **

**OH YEAH: if you dont know where the "canine" tooth is simply google "names of teeth" (this website wont let me put the link...or i dont kno how lol) **

**pwease review!**


End file.
